


The Monster of the Circus

by CrabSecura



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabSecura/pseuds/CrabSecura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tortured and hurt beyond repair, the is a story of one mutant and how she ended up at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. OC story,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my most early pieces of writing, so is very very bad. However, I thought I'd finish posting the whole story.So apologies for the poorly written work as I was quite young when I started this. I've also condensed loads of chapters into chapter two and three so that's why they're quite long and probably don't make much sense.

Noise. So much noise. Snide Laughter, clapping, then silence. Always silence. No way to distract myself from the burning, from the heat, from the torture.

Cats have 9 lives they say, but that's cats. Not mutants. I only have 1 life, but as many times as I try to take it, I come back stronger than ever. No scratches, no whip marks, nothing. Plain, pale, olive, healthy skin. Madness. That was what it was, I was insane, the constant ringing in my head, the fire building and burning my skull until there's not a shred of sanity left. Voices, always voices. My sensitive hearing could pick up a butterfly's wing beat; my eyes would even see it, but I could never see the bodies belonging to the voices. Even if I strain my eyes, search for all eternity, I could never find those voices.

I wished for none of this; I would give anything to just be a normal human. Just to be human, not to be a monster; a circus pet. An animal that can be broken and bend, manipulate in anyway that they deem right. But, it's never right; as much as they try it will never be right to hurt a person, let alone an animal. But that's what they saw me as, not human, an animal. A very dangerous animal. Every time I looked at myself in the shards of glass that lay on the concrete floor, I would see feral blue eyes, a small nose, broad shoulders from years of hard labour, and light blue hair, almost white when the sun hit it.

That's what they called me, Blue. I don't even know the name that I was given as a child; the memory had dissipated, fallen and broken into a thousand pieces when my family was taken away from me. All that was left was shards of glass, shards that I would never be able to put back together much like my mind would soon be. But, I was raised here. Here at the Circus.

* * *

I was born a mutant, sectioned from the humans, called a freak, raised as an outsider. From an early age I had blue hair; people would think that I dyed it, but I was still seen as different in the other children's eyes. It was bearable.

That was until my real power started showing; I would wake up in the night, shaking and shivering, my hands clammy and my hair clinging to my forehead, thick with sweat. My sheets would be ripped, my walls scraped to pieces, old wallpaper peeling off with claw marks branded into the paper. Memorys of the nightmare that plagued my mind would be etched into my head as I woke up, the same every night. Everything around me would be torn to shreds. But not a scratch on myself, never.

I may fall from great heights, but there would be not even a broken bit of skin in sight, I may be pushed over in the playground by bullies, never a blood stain, nothing would ever hurt… Physically that it, mentally… mentally I was a mess. I needed help; I needed a friend, a family; someone to rely on. I haven't seen my parents since they gave me to the circus, when I say 'gave', I mean practically thrown me at the Circus ringleader. Any opportunity to get rid of me, they would take it. But no one wanted me. Even if it meant giving me to a circus of animals, trained and torture to do things that hurt them. Abused and mistreated with no way to escape.

The circus that I had heard of when I was but a child was beautiful and serene. The animals were beautifully groomed, well fed and given plenty of room to graze and play in. At first I thought it would be fun, but as I think about it now, I was just a naïve little child.

After a year of being at the Circus I knew what pain was. The torture would hurt, it would hurt so much. I would heal, but I could always feel the pain, feel it spread throughout my body like a bush fire, tainted with hate and anger as it filled every nerve in my body. Stinging, but slowly recieding as I fought it away. The one thing that hurt more than the gruelling torture was the transformation, but it was the thing that kept me safe in a sense; safe from being hauled out and left for dead. But, the more I think about it, the more I would take my chances and escape.

When I ... changed, it wasn't painless; my bones broke and regrew; my skin ripped and shreaded under the pressure of my petruding bones itching to escape, they would reveal the crimson liquid below the surface, covering the remaining untouched skin and taint them with blood. My features would changed in shape, inhuman noises would escape my throat, echoing throughout my barren cell in a neverending cycle.  

The only thing that didn't change was the colour of my eyes and my hair. However, my hair would no longer be a messy block of tangled locks on my head; it would dissipate, cover my entire body. I could no longer see my pale skin; I would be covered with blur fur from head to toe. My nails grew out, thick and sharp like razors, they protruded from my paws and cut into the ground like it wasn't even there. My talons would slowly etch into the surface of the concrete as my other features changed, though I would never notice the power that I would withheld. 

My teeth grew out of shape, long and pointed at the ends, all of them now canines, sharp and ready to rip through flesh. A growl would hum in my throat and strength would surge through my body, the only strength that I had left. The only motivation that I was given.

All my features were completely different. I was no longer a human-looking girl, I was a monster. The closest thing I could describe my horrific form as, was a lion without a mane.

A lioness.


	2. Chapter 2

It was like chalk on a black board, the sound of the animals being lashed at and broken in, loosing whatever hope they have; no freewill, no heart to resist anymore. As hard as I tried to block out the sound it would always find a way in. After the gruelling torture the animals would have to perform… Meaning that the monster would also have to perform. Every day we would travel -always on the move- and we would perform at each location. It was like the circus was running away from something, never stopping, never resting, always traveling.

Generally, that is what circus’s do, but we never have any rest. Each night we have to do 2 hours of constant performing in front of a large audience, little children and their parents, looking astonished at how the animals did things that they would not normally do. And always, always, my performance would be last. The star of the show… It said that everywhere, on banners, leaflets and everyone came to see ‘The Amazing Blue, the Lion.’

I would stand on a large block, people clapping, taking pictures; finally getting their chance to see me. I felt exposed, always on show, like some piece of art.He would make me jump through burning rings of fire, walk on tightropes and jump down from great heights. Make me stand on my hind legs and dance like a dancing bear, it was humiliating.  
If I didn’t comply with his wishes, he would whip me until my back was raw and continue doing so even after it healed.

But, today we were preforming in Westchester County, New York.

New York; a City where your dreams come true, apparently there is nothing you can’t do. Well, Alicia keys, you were wrong.  
I can’t go outside and I can’t do anything because my freewill and independence was stolen away from me when I arrived at the Circus. Hours passed, the show time was gradually getting closer and closer and the curtain call was waiting. Crowds of people, young and old were forming; munching on their popcorn and settling in their seats waiting for the show to begin.  
After what seemed years of waiting, the show finally began.

Him- the Ringmaster, the one who hurts the innocent animals, stood up on the podium and gave his normal speech, everyone clapped.  
Now commence the torture.

He took out his crop and the first of the animals was made to perform. I just have to wait until the end of the show for my nightmare to begin. Again.  
I watched the show from the side lines, where no one could see me looking at the crowd. Scanning them, sizing them up, looking for a hope.

  
_Hello._

My body stiffened; It was happening again; the voices. This time it was male, and very British. It reminded me of home, my heart clenched at the thought.  
Suddenly, a roar of noise pulled me out of my thoughts and back to the present.

  
It was time.

The event that everyone had been waiting for; my act.

Resisting the urge to cry, I took a deep breath and glared with all my might at the Ringmaster. If looks could kill, the Ringmaster would be a withering heap on the floor. But sadly that is not my mutation. Oh, how I wish it was, but unfortunately mine is a lot worse than that.I went backstage and transformed into the monster, the other animals cowered in fear, being submissive and hiding away from the feral beast. I stalked onto the stage, my claws digging and ripping the wooden flooring, my mouth baring sharp, white teeth and my ears pointed back in rage.I leapt onto the podium, people cheering all around me. I put all of my barriers up and waited for my act to begin.

But, something in the audience caught my eye; a man in a wheelchair, thin legs that appeared as if they haven’t been used in years and a suit covered his small body. Power and control was radiating from him in waves, he kind eyes burrowed into mine with sympathy in their irises.

My eyes wavered to the man next to him; he was strong, powerful, as well in a physical way. He had a strong jaw, sideburns that covered his cheeks, chocolate brown hair spiked up at each side of his head; a sort of feral look about him, but caring eyes.

Hello

My eyes flickered back to the first man, it was the voice again. I tilted my head to the side in a questioning way. He had a slight smile on his lips and caring eyes, my ears went slightly forward in astonishment; he was like me, a mutant. I almost tried to reply. But, a sharp pain in my back stopped my thoughts like a train crash. The stench of iron filled the air, closing in and covering the cell like a cloud of smoke, imbedding itself in my lungs and making my eyes water with unshed tears. He was hurting those poor animals, Oh how I wish I could lunge out and help them, but I can’t. I was trapped, trapped in a stone cell. I was pacing like a caged animal, though I guess I am one Back and forth, back and forth. I paced as I whipped my head from side to side, growling with fury, trying to fit as many steps as possible in my minute cage.

The show was over, everyone left, including those strange people. All of my hopes were riddled with naivety. Who would want to help me? A monster. I growled, long and loud; releasing my anger into the unsuspecting air, adding more claw marks into the battered walls. The walls crumbled under my blind rage, chunks of grey were falling around my feet. My fists were pounding into the concrete as I imagined that the walls were his face. I could feel all of my power leaving me and I punched continuously, breathing hard as my hair clung to my forehead. I gave it one last punch as all of my strength left me. I whimpered as my legs crumbled underneath my body and I fell onto my side. Curling into a little ball, I gingerly wrapped my arms around my knees and let my long blue hair cocoon around my body like a sea of azure.

  
No tears left my dry eyes, I haven’t cried since the day I arrived at the circus. As the years passed, my heart turned to stone; nothing could break me, and nothing could break my spirit.  
I had grown use to the torture, to the hours of unforgivable pain. My mind would shut off; it would break away from my body, and shield me from the terrors that were unfolding around me. My subconscious was my safe house; it kept me out of harm’s way. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me. And neither can whips nor the chains that keep me bound. One day I will get out of this place, and he will pay for what damage and suffering he has caused. I promise you that. I saw the moon glistening at me through the large hold in my cell, not large enough to fit out of, but large enough to see the rise and fall of the moon and sun. I turned onto my side and closed my eyes as I waited for slumber to take me into a dreamless sleep. As I was drifting off something cold and damp landed softly on my cheek. My eyes opened and my pupils dilated; adjusting to the dark night. I touched my cheek and peered at what was on my fingertip. It appeared to be a melting snowflake.

I cocked my head to the side as more of these white gems landed on my palm, only then I noticed how cold it had gotten. The temperature had dropped quite drastically in Westchester County, New York. As I breathed, white smoke flowed from my nose and mouth and evaporated before my eyes. The white fragments landed on my head and shoulders, creating a sea of white satin around my body as it snowed more heavily. I doused my feet into the cold snow, using it as a blanket to give me some sort of a bed. I looked back out of my window, winter was upon us. The birds were leaving their nest; traveling to some place warm, trees were losing their brown leaves and everything was dying. Soon, very soon it would be Christmas. I have never celebrated this event; I have never had the chance to. But I do know that you ask an old, fat bloke for things that you desire and he gives them to you as a gift. I believe his name was Santa Claus or St Nicholas, I’m not quite sure, the memory has faded into nothingness. I touched the gentle snowflake on my cheek and looked back to the night’s sky; stars flittered in the sky and shone brightly against the black canvas that surrounded and encased them like a dark blanket. I do not know much, but I know one thing. This year it will be a white Christmas and this year, my present that I want from Santa is to get out of the hell hole. To finally be free…

  
But what use is wishing, I’ve been dreaming all my life of a different and better life than this, and never have I been granted my wish, no matter how hard I try.I sighed and made myself comfortable in the corner of my cell. Brining my legs up to my chin and watching the flakes fall onto the ground.For a minute it was blissful happiness that enclosed me, and then I remembered where I was and who I am. A growl ripped from my throat that echoed around the cell. Then there was silence. Only the pitter patter of the snowflakes could be heard with my sensitive hearing. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my knees.We would be travelling to another place, another city tomorrow. Away from Westchester County, away from those strange people.I tried to fall asleep again, trying to travel to the safe place of dreamland.

_Hello_

My eyes snapped open, my senses alert and my shield up as high as they would go. It was the voices again, I was going insane… I started shaking, shuffling myself into the corner as much as possible. Putting my hands over my ears, a vain attempt at trying to stop the voices. When I finally relaxed and slowly removed my cold hands from my head, I head a quiet pitter patter. My eyes looked around in confusion, the noise was gradually getting louder, as if it was getting closer. There was a mechanic noise of wheels as well as the steps.

  
Steps. Oh no, someone was walking towards the cell.

  
I wish I could make myself invisible; it was most likely the ringmaster pulling along some sort of torture device.

  
The steps were growing louder, more determined, more confident; this was torture enough; knowing that something, someone was slowly creeping towards you.I prayed that the steps would keep on walking, walking past my cage and wouldn’t pay any attention to me.I silent prayer escaped my lips as the footsteps grew closer.

  
Finally they stopped. Right in front of my cell.

No... The footsteps didn’t move and I finally plucked up the courage to look up and face the pain directly.I expected to see him, with his long cloak and his black, beady eyes. But that was not what I saw when I looked up…

It was them. The kind men.

They must be angels, for the have answered my prayers, I just hope they will fulfil my prayers and get me out of this hell hole. A tall, fierce looking man stood next to a clean-shaven man in the wheelchair looked me right in the eyes. He didn’t open his mouth, but I could tell he was going to say something. Finally he spoke, but not verbally. Mentally

  
_Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Charles Xavier…_

I was frozen. In fear, anger, astonishment, happiness I don’t know what, all I knew was that I couldn’t move nor could I talk. I just stared blankly at this ‘Charles Xavier’ person, all the information that he was telling me went completely in one ear and out the other.

  
Should I be worried? Cautious? Accepting? I believe he wants to take me to this ‘Xavier’s school for gifted youngsters’. I’ve never heard of it nor has anyone else offered me a place at this school. I’ve never been to a school, I wonder what they learn there?Would they accept me? I am a monster, after all. Perhaps, this school is for people like me, maybe they are monsters as well.

  
However, this isn’t a choice to take lightly; this Xavier person may take me to a darker place than the Circus. He has given me no reason to trust him or believe him, nor has the taller man at his side.“I see that you need time to decide…” My eyes flickered to him as he spoke directly to me. Was he inside my head? I growled at the thought, no one can enter my safe haven. They are allowed to talk to me, but not read my thoughts. “I apologise, I will not enter your mind without your permission, though I see you do need time to decide…” He turned and looked to his accomplice and nodded in agreement.

  
“We will return first thing in the morning when you have chosen which path you will take.” With one last warm smile he turned his wheelchair around and the other man pushed him away. I wanted to shout, to tell him to stop and turn back. But, by the time I got to the bars of the cell they had disappeared. I wrapped my hands around the cold iron and rested my head again the bars in defeat. I guess I will have to wait until the morning…I looked down at my pale feet which had most likely never seen the light of day. They were calloused and rough, the same as my palms. They had been through years of hard work and torture, became cold and impenetrable like my slow beating heart. I don’t know how long I had been just standing there, looking into the distance with my hands gripping the frozen iron.

Snow still resided on my floor, but it was slowly turning to wet sludge. But, before I released the bars and walked back to my corner, something strange happened. Something that I would not forget in a long time. They moved. And when I say moved, I mean pulled apart; half the bars leaned to one side and the other half to the other. Resulting in creating a path way to exit the cell, it was big enough to fit a man, big enough for me to escape. Though, there was one thing that stopped me from doing so; a man. A man wearing a polished helmet and had a crimson cape billowing out from behind him, a man who made me want to run. He made me want to run and find the other man in the wheelchair and make him protect me. This ‘Xavier’ person gave me comfort, but this man, oh, this man did not give me any sense of reassurance. I put myself in an aggressive stance, ready to pounce and kill if needed. My hands were pulled into tight fists and my claws were digging into my skin. There was another man with the one with the helmet. He was young and slim, and was flicking a lighter in one hand and had the other in a fist. My eyes turned back to the first man when he stepped over the remains of the bars and into my cage. This was the one time when I wished that the bars that had kept me trapped, caged like an animal, were still intact.

  
But they weren’t and the man was slowly stepping closer to me. I kept my ground, and lightly growled at him as a warning. But, all he did was smile and the man behind him sniggered.  
“I heard that my friend Charles Xavier came to see you, you must be something special for him to make a home visit in person…” He paused and studied me. I scowled at him with all my might for the monster in me was urging to be realised. “Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Erik lehnsherr, but you can call me Magneto…”

* * *

All my life I have been controlled like some sort of puppet with him controlling my strings, cutting them one by one until I fall to my death, plummeting to the solid ground with no one there to catch me. I’ve never been allowed freedom or freewill, never been able to choose my own path. And I’ve had enough. I’ve had enough following orders like some good little pet and now it’s time that I rely on my instincts. For once in my life I need to become the animal I was born as and save myself as well as the other lost souls in this circus.

  
But first, I need to get rid of the ringmaster. It’s time to repay him for all he has done for me, but I need to get out of this cage first.

  
I’ve never used my mutation to its full potential because I’m afraid, afraid of what I might accomplish or what I might become if I use it. Though, now it’s the time to find out, since I have nothing to lose and I found out the hard way that I can’t harm myself.

  
I don’t know how long I had simply been staring at the bars that kept me in my cell, analysing every detail with my eyes. I raised one calloused hand towards the bars, encircling my palm around it. I did the same with my other hand and stared ahead. Gently, I pulled outwards with little of my strength on the bars.

  
Nothing happened. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead against the rusty bars, baring my white teeth in frustration. If I wanted to get out of this place I would have to follow my own advice. Become the animal, become the monster you were born to be. With a howl I pulled with all of my strength of the bars, a thin layer of sweat covered my body as I strained the muscles in my arms.

  
This time something did happen. The bars ripped apart from each other, submitting to my strength and creating a gap that I could easily fit out of. With my emotionless mask set in place, I gently stepped over the bent iron and finally made my first steps to freedom. All I need to do now to get out of this place is to dispose of the Ringmaster. And I know exactly what I will do, and I think a group of certain animals will love it. Walking through the white corridors I observed the walls; mould was growing on the ceiling and the grotty wallpaper was peeling off strip by strip, revealing the previous lime green wallpaper beneath it. In only a few more metres I would reach his office, I’ve never been in there, though I have seen people go in there but they never come back out. No matter how long I wait for them to come back out they never do, all I do is hide in the shadows waiting, watching. Eventually someone finds me, catches me unaware and brings me back to my cell to await my punishment for escaping.

Through the tiny window I could see him; he was at his desk, head down, reading some sort of papers. For a moment I thought I might back out, but that was just a thought, one of a million running through my head all at the same time. Now was not the time to think, only act. I turned to face his door, about 2 inches of pine wood was keeping me from confronting him right away, keeping me from seeing that ugly mug he calls a face.

  
I resisted the impulse to nock, but then decided against it, I might as well be polite. I raised my hand to the door, my fist clenched as I knocked my knuckles against the door. I knocked slowly, three times to be precise. I went back into the shadows as soon as I heard movement and watched silently through the window as he stood up, put his glasses on his desk and walked over to answer the door. His reached for the door handle with his glove-clad hand and pulled it downwards towards the floor. He pulled the door towards himself and peered outside, his dark brown brows pulled together in confusion. He turned his head from side to side and looked down both dark corridors and slowly stepped outside. “Hello?” He asked in his raspy voice, I cringed as he spoke; his words were like nails on a blackboard. He stepped out of the doorway a little further, into the darkness. His hand reached sideways towards the light switch and turned the switch from off to on. The light flickered and then it went back to black. I could hear his pulse quicken and literally smell the fear on him, it made me sick. I slowly stepped out from the shadows, towards the light from his office. He didn’t seem to notice me as I stepped forward towards his side, my sapphire hair was fiery with untold rage. I stalked forwards, step by step, slowly getting closer to this so called man.

  
I could feel his panic and confusion as I silently stepped forward, his beady eyes still looking ahead at the darkened corridors. Before he was able to slither back to his nest I pounced, grabbing him with all of my strength, easily being able to subdue him and drag him back through the corridors with the lights flickering above us.

  
He was struggling, dragging his feet along the rotting floorboards and pulling against me with all of his might. He may have as well been a little rat for all of his efforts were in vain, he was no match against the monster. He yelled and he screamed in a blind panic, his arms flailing around, trying to gain any sort of purchase to overpower me. I would not give in, not any more. I just focused on dragging his flimsy body to one of the cells. Actually one cell precisely.

It’s time to feed the tigers…

I smirked as I finally reached my destination and I loosened my grip on the Ringmaster. Tears were forming in his coal eyes and his lips were trembling.

  
“What did I ever do to you?” He dribbled.

“What did you ever do to me?” I repeated. “What didn’t you do to me, you poisoned, burned, tortured and hurt me in every way possible and you’re asking ‘ _what did I ever do to you?_ ’” I screamed at his face, my teeth bared.

With a growl I tore my face away from his and looked into the cage. I cracked my head back towards him and a manic smirk formed on my face.

“Let’s go inside… Shall we?” I bared my teeth and forcefully chucked him into the cell, once inside he stumbled and weakly fell onto his knees.

I walked over to his crumpled body, grabbed a handful of his messy hair and wrenched his head back. “I thought I’d invite you for dinner.” I said sweetly. “And you’re the main course…”

“What?.” He whispered helplessly.

“I thought it was time to repay you for your hospitality, and these tigers had a lovely idea for dinner plans…”

“You’re a monster.” He spat. Tears were falling from his eyes and drool from his lips, it was pathetic. I settled myself onto my knees beside him, stroking his hair lightly and looked him straight in the eyes.

“No. You made me a monster.” I whispered.

I spared him one last glare and then got back to my feet with my lips in a straight line and my eyes as hard as stone.The tigers came out from the shadows and stalked towards him, circling him and deciding the right time to pounce.

“Dinner time, boys…”

And with those words, his life was lost as the tigers finally had an entertaining meal. I turned my back and left those beautiful creatures to their screaming meal, letting them rip limb from limb as I walked towards the door. I left the pen open so the tigers will finally have the freedom they deserve, I smiled in relief at the thought. Freedom…

  
I sighed in delight as I finally found my way outside. The cold air felt refreshing against my flushed skin and the cool grass beneath my feet felt so soft.

  
I looked towards the sky, the stars were shining bright; all my life I’ve only been able to see these beautiful gems through a tiny boxed in window, never been able to see them like this. There are so many… To my right there was a woodland area, trees as high as the stars themselves and the forest looked as if it went on right to the end of the earth. To my left there was a gravelled over area, covered by tar, cutting the grass sharply off in a line. I walked over there with interest, my feet touching the odd surface. I walked a little further towards a yellow line oddly placed in the centre of the road, how odd? What is the purpose of a line in the middle of this thicker line? In my right ear I could head a swishing noise and then a screeching sound, it made me wince as my sensitive hearing stung. My ear drums thudded as I turned my head to the source of the sound. Two identical lights shone into my eyes from the distance, though I could see them clearly. It was some sort of metal monster racing towards me with their yellow eyes ablaze, running at speeds faster than any human could race at, and it wasn’t slowing down. Second by second it got closer and I was able to make out the shape of it; two lower red eyes and wheels spinning as it drove closer and closer. I was still standing in the middle of the road, in nothing but a thin piece of cloth that covered little of my body, but enough, and no shoes on my feet; there wasn’t even a penny to my name.

  
It was driving in the middle of the road, straight towards me. I could stop it, with one hand outstretched I could crush the bonnet without even moving a muscle, but after all the torment that I suffered I would rather just avoid meeting this beast. I sprang to the edge of the road when it got a bit too close for comfort, I saw a flash of red from the break lights and then my vision blurred.

  
I was staring into the confusing void that was ‘Magneto’. No matter how hard I tried I couldn’t get anything from him, normally when I’m around someone I have some sort of idea of what they thinking, feeling, but this man was different. I couldn’t get anything from him, it was just a blank void, it was as if something was blocking me.

  
He spoke to me for what seemed hours, his pet at his side, constantly watching me like a hawk. It was a bit unnerving. He stopped mid-sentence and just looked at me, and with a coy smile he stated. “We’ll keep in touch…” With those words he swiftly turned around, his cape flowing and curling around him like a blanket with a flash of red.

  
My vision cleared as the car flew past me, flinging muddy water from the puddle at my side all over my body. I rubbed my forehead and wiped the mud from my eyes, scanning the slowly receding vehicle with displeasure. Picking myself up, I stood up and brushed off any excess mud from my body, I walked back onto the comforting grass and walked to where my heart guided me.

  
After wondering through the woods for hours on end, I decided that I was lost, but how can I be lost, if I never had a home…

  
Maybe ‘lost’ wasn’t the right term; let’s just say I don’t know where I’m going, or where I am. I just knew that I was walking in a straight line, passing tree by tree in the dark night, never stopping, never resting, just walking to where my feet may take me. The only time that I stopped was to view my first sunrise. I sat down on the patch of grass beneath my feet and looked upwards to the sky; it was a breath-taking sight, just how something so simple, could be so beautiful. The clouds turned a crimson red and the sun peeked its auburn head over the scarlet clouds and then everything got lighter as the sun slowly rises to rest high in the sky. Of course my eyes hurt afterwards, but it was well worth it. I was so lost in the sight that I flinched when my stomach rumbled, it was an often occurrence, but this time I may be able to help it.

  
I sniffed in the morning air, immediately detecting a source of nourishment. I smelled food. Following my nose I found myself upon a rather cozy diner, not many people were in. In fact I couldn’t see anyone. Tilting my head to the side in confusion I walked towards the glossy beige door; it was misty from the condensation on the glass pane. I wiped my hand across the glass and peered inside the diner.

  
Closed. Was written in red on a big sign inside the building, but not in red marker. No. I could smell it, smell the same iron smell as the one from the Circus.

  
Blood. It was written in blood… I staggered away from the door, slowly taking steps backwards.

“Girls like you shouldn’t be walking in these parts alone...”

I turned rapidly to the direction of the voice, my eyes narrowed as I took in his appearance; long dirty blonde hair, a ragged short beard, eyebrows that reached his feet and his black beady eyes were scanning me from head to toe.

“Girls like me are perfectly fine walking alone, its guys like you who shouldn’t be disturbing them.” He smirked and bared his sharp pointed teeth, running one of his claws over his beard in thought.

“What do they call you, little missy?” He sneered, circling me as if I was the prey and he was the predator. I assure you, that will never be the case.

“What’s it to you.” Suddenly I wasn’t so hungry, things were slowly adding up and I didn’t like the conclusion.

“I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours?” He suggested with a suggestive smirk. Now I felt sick.

“Listen, I need to get back home, my parents are expecting me.” I lied smoothly, just wanting to get away.

“Now, now girl, we both know that you don’t have any parents.” He slowly stepped forwards.

“Well, none that love you..” He added with a smirk. Now my blood was boiling. “And there’s no one to hear you scream, and no one to care if you’re dead…” His smirk turned into a full-blown predatory grin. “Don’t you worry, I’ll make it quick, but you can’t count on it being painless.”

He lunged before I could move and he was stronger than I once thought. His claws clasped around my thin neck, blocking off my oxygen supply and didn’t let go. I never tried asphyxiation before, I wonder if it can kill me. That would be a first. But, before my world faded to black, a blur of a shape came running out of nowhere and- like a saviour- came to my aid…

_Beep__/\\_ Beep¬__/\\_Beep__/\\___

I awoke slowly. I felt an overwhelming sense of tiredness, and only wanted to go back to sleep. But upon remembering the events in the diner my eyes snapped open.

  
Everything was blurred, and I felt cold all over. I wasn't sure where I was or what was happening. All I could see was white. In the air there was the smell of antibiotics and bleach, there was a ringing noise in my air, repeating every half a second and making my head ache and pulse.

_Beep__/\\_ Beep¬__/\\_Beep__/\\___

I tried to move, to get up, to look for that animal that failed in his attempt to kill me, but I couldn't move at all. My entire body felt weighed down. I was exhausted, though I had no idea why. I soon began to regain feeling in my fingers, and found that I could move them a bit if I tried. My fingers soon turned in to a hand, which I flexed as best as he could. My vision was still blurred and I could just make out a black figure at my side. I flexed both my hands and clenched them and tried to pull them towards myself. I couldn’t. They were restricted by something, something that had my whole wrist encased, panic rose within me as my senses became alert.

_Beep_/\\_Beep¬_/\\_Beep_/\\_Beep_/\¬_Beep_/\\_Beep_/\\__

This was actually a good thing. It woke me up, and I eventually managed to regain feeling in my entire arm. I quickly managed to move my other arm, and soon my legs began to regain feeling as well. I tried to move my ankles, but found that they were restricted as well. Panic turned to anger as I remembered the predatory grin on the man’s face as he looked me up and down, and I reluctantly turned my head to the side expecting to see that grin again. But, it wasn’t so. Instead of black, hungry eyes looking at me as if I was a tasty meal, I saw soft, hazel orbs staring down at me with concern. There was no predatory grin with sharp, white teeth exposed in front of chapped lips. No, there was a worried grimace and a troubled frown, which I soon recalled from somewhere. The memory was still a haze of blurry images and my vision swirled. With one final confused look my world went back to the black abyss of sleep. When I awoke for the second time, I still felt exhausted and nauseous. I looked to my side, expecting to see the figure at my bedside, but I didn’t. I was alone. Again.

  
I rolled my head to the side, my thin hair falling over my face; disabling my vision. I panicked when I noticed that my hair had an urban hue to it, corresponding with the way I felt. It was only this shade of brown if I was weak, normally after days of torture. I wondered why I didn’t feel that weak, and yet my hair looked it. I clenched my fist, pulling at my restraints again as a unknown strength pounded through my veins. The thin layer of skin that covered my knuckles was strained, and the veins in my arms were visible underneath my flesh. I pulled with all of my might and I heard a ripping sound. The strong material was fighting a losing battle, and, with one final tug, ripped completely off of the bed.

  
I pulled myself to a sitting position shakily, adrenalin still coursing through my veins. I looked down and realised that I was in some sort of white gown that covered more of my body than my other clothes did. I flung my legs onto the side of the bed and quietly stood up on the cold tile flooring. I padded over softly to what I thought was a door. It was large, round, metal, and looked as if it needed a code to be opened. I don’t have time for any bloody codes. I put my ear to the door, trying to sense any movement on the other side and found none. I ran my hands through my hair, turning it to its natural shade of blue. I tested the doors strength by kicking it with my right foot. A metallic vibrating sound coursed through the air, echoing off the walls and floor and running a shiver up my spine. It was strong, very strong, but not strong enough. With another kick, it flew off its hinges and right into the wall behind. Smashing and denting the solid metal with one hit.

  
I stepped through the door I had created, my bare feet making no sound as I walked. Realising that I was in some sort of underground bunker, I followed the path of where the air smelt fresher in a hope to find the outside. Wherever I walked, around the corner was another one of these doors; metal with an x on them. But, still I carried on walking; following the path of where my nose may take me. I ran my fingers over the metal walls as I walked, trying to sense something out of the ordinary.

  
Suddenly, there was blast of air behind me as a rounded door opened and revealed some sort of small room. Cautiously, I stepped inside the cream coloured room, walking to the centre and looking around in the confined space. Before I knew it, the doors had shut behind me; giving me no means of escape. The floor shook beneath me and I felt as if I was going upwards. My hands were splayed at my side, trying to balance myself. The room shook as it steadied itself, no longer moving. My breathing was fast and my eyes moved even faster, looking around for any sign of danger.

  
The doors snapped open and I slinked outside. I was no longer in a metal confined room, no, I was in some sort of old Victorian house. The décor was beautiful; there was chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, paintings from the walls, pottery and vase’s by the windows, chairs placed at the side and table lamps beside them. There were mirrors on the wooden walls, though I did not look at them. It looked like someone’s house, one that I may have passed when the Circus was moving from city to city. I padded across the wooden floorboards, some creaking under the pressure. Looking around for any source of life, or for the person at my bedside. I came across two sets of stairs, with wall lamps either side and contemplated walking up them, but decided against it. You never know where stairs may lead…

I heard a noise to my right, a sort of click. I ambled over there, letting my curiosity lead the way. I hear another noise behind me which I recognised as chatter and opened the door where the first noise was from quickly. Shutting it behind me with a thump and continued staring at the door, making sure no one had followed me.

“Good morning, blue.”


	3. Chapter 3

I turned around hesitantly to the sound of the voice, one which I defiantly recognised.

“We’ve met before, I’m Charles Xavier.” Then it clicked, the voice, the wheelchair, the aurora around him; it was the guy from the audience in one of my performances. And the other with him at the show was by my bedside.

“Would you like some breakfast?” He questioned

“Where am I?” I asked, not bothering to answer his question as I have so many myself.

“Westchester, New York. You were attacked; my people brought you here for medical attention.”

“I don’t need any medical attention.”

“Yes… of course.” He replied, attentively.

I let the silence fill the air as I looked around the room. I have never seen anything like it in all my years on this earth, it was grand, but still felt like someone’s home. Xavier was sitting behind his desk, looking attentively, but not speaking.

I don’t know many words, most that I hear I don’t understand. I only pick up the words that the ringmaster had said, and some from the audience that had been repeated often. If I didn’t understand I would gently go through their memory to not rouse suspicion, and learn that way. Sometimes I would get lonely and long for company, a family, and I would go through their most precious memories. It was invading their mind, but sometimes I just need a bit of reassurance as to what happens on the outside world.

“Why did you save me?” It was a question that had been running through my head ever since I arrived, one which I didn’t understand and couldn’t answer for myself. I was fearful for all my life I had been hurt by the ones which I had trusted and as they say ‘ _once bitten, twice shy.’_

“It’s what we do,” He spoke. “You see-“The door snapped open, interrupting what Xavier was about to say and two figures strode in.

“Blue, I like you to meet Ororo Monroe, also called storm.” She outstretched her hand towards me, but I just looked at it, not quite knowing how to respond. After a while, she awkwardly withdrew her hand and put it towards her side.

“I believe you have already met Logan, who is known as Wolverine.” I eyed him up, analysing my chances of escaping without being caught, but they were low, too low for me to act upon them.

I stayed a steady distance away from them, not going too far and yet not too near to feel intimidated.

“You’re in my school for the gifted, for mutants. You’ll be safe here from magneto.” Charles Xavier explained.  At those words, I saw a flash of red. _Magneto…_ He was the other man who visited my cell with the blonde bodyguard.

“The man who attacked you is an associate of his called Sabertooth.” My hand unconsciously reached for my neck where his iron grip had once been. My blood boiled in my veins, I guess I couldn’t die through asphyxiation after all.

“Let me give you the grand tour and I’ll explain everything.” Storm said politely, opening the door for me to leave. I gingerly walked through the door, looking behind to make sure there was no threat and Storm walked out behind me.

We left the Professor and Logan in the room. The door shut with a _click_ behind us.

“It’s was quite extraordinary how she got out of the restraints so quickly.” The professor thought out loud.

“They would keep Beast in place, and yet she completely mauled them in a matter of seconds…”

“Everyone has different mutations, Logan. Some are more powerful than others; one may have a mutation to heal, another may have a mutation to kill. Whilst this mutant has both, it’s most interesting.”

“Yeah, well I don’t trust her.”

“If only you could read her mind, you would find that she is a lot more different than she may seem. Never judge a book by its cover, Logan.”

Logan scoffed in reply.

“How do we know that she’s just not going to run away?”

“We don’t…” Xavier replied. “…But I have faith in her.”

“Misplaced faith.” Logan retorted.

“…Come on, don’t you have any students to mentally scar for life in the danger room?” Xavier joked after the long silence.

“Yeah, I’ll test out the newbie.” Logan remarked.

“Blue?”

“Yep, wish her luck…”

“Oh, she won’t be the one needing it.” The professor mumbled to himself with a smile after Logan had left the room. “She defiantly won’t.”

* * *

I looked inside room after room; the kitchen, the lounge, the bedrooms and all the others that I couldn’t remember. So much to remember, so much to look at… It all seemed too surreal, too good to be true. There must be a catch, because you never get anything for free. I saw people like me- a mutant- watching, wondering who and what I was in those rooms, making me feel like a germ under the microscope, waiting to be dissected.

I felt far too hot; like I was being burned alive, the need to feel the fresh air on my face almost became unbearable.

“Do you mind if I take a break from the tour and go outside for a while?” I asked Storm, stopping her mid-sentence explaining about the rooms and architecture of the building.

“Sure!” She replied, walking back downstairs, waiting for me to follow.

“By myself… If that’s okay?” I requested with a smile that didn’t quite reach my eyes.

“Oh…” She sounded slightly _disappointed_ , almost making me feel guilty. “Of course. You know the way to the courtyard, right?”

I nodded my head in silent thanks, and walked past her down the stairs. I reached the hallway, skipping the last few steps with a gentle jump to the floor.

I breathed a long sigh at the sight of the door in front of me; I could run, run away and forget that this ever happened. But, some part of me wanted to stay. I don’t know why and I don’t know when, but this place makes me feel like I’m part of something. I wouldn’t go so far to say family, but it’s along the lines of home. And ‘home’ is quite a foreign feeling to me; I need time to adjust, time to think everything through.

In all my life I never thought that I would finally be rid of the chains that kept me bound at the Circus. But now he’s gone. Dead. And I hope he _burns_ in hell. With that thought, I’ll put that little chapter of my life behind me, and now I have the chance to wait for the rest.

The funny thing is that I’m not angry at him for my sake; I couldn’t care less about myself. It’s always what happens after the show that makes my hatred for him flare. There is always one poor little kid that gets lost, _always_. And before I can even get to them, _save_ them. He’s there, _violating_ them; taking away their innocence, whether they are male or female, he’s on them quicker than any animal on this earth, _abusing_ them, _touching_ them. It makes me sick.

He lets them go to their parents afterwards, their mother and father always think that the tears are from being lost, but they aren’t, they never are. He smiles in that sick way, knowing what he has done and rubbing it in the parent’s faces without them knowing, but they thank him for finding their child. They wouldn’t thank him if they _knew_ what he _did_ to them. I would yell, scream. But they would cower away; after all, all they see is a lion roaring at them, baring its teeth; ready to attack. And everyone is afraid of the unknown, of the _different_. 

No one likes a monster, no one likes an feral animal; my eyes would plead for help, forgiveness, but no one would help me. So why should I believe that now, after all these years, that someone actually _wants_ to help me. All I’ve known is lies and betrayal all my life, so what should I believe now?

My feet padded softly against the cold, porcelain floor as I found my way into the hallway, my senses searching for the door.

My eyes made contact with the refined oak, and I bit my lip in thought before taking the last few steps towards the entrance. I placed my calloused hand against the door handle, pulling in a downward motion. The door slid open, the smell of freshly cut grass and open air hit my senses like a bullet to the heart.

I smelled the sent and opened the door further, revealing the outside world behind it. I took my first step outside and entered the patio; the concrete was warm from the rays of sun beaming into the stone and warming its cold heart.

I walked across the slabs of stone with ease, passing countless benches with other mutants resting upon them and finally reached the open fields just beyond the mansion.

Wheat was growing in the field, full and creamy, with their strands standing strong and tall. My eyes scanned the field, and finally rested upon the woods that were just beyond the wheat.

I strode through the field, my bare feet scraping against the mud as I crouched below the wheat to hide from unwanted eyes.

 

I ran my palm along the bark of a pine tree, feeling the bark underneath my hand; rough, but not unwanted. I put my hand on the lowest branch of the tree and was about to hoist myself up when I heard a noise.

“Hello?” I questioned, turning around cautiously for the source of the sound.

My eyes scanned the path which was surrounded by trees, my talons grew from my fingers and my senses became alert. My teeth were slowing growing out and becoming as sharp as daggers.

“Is anyone there?” I asked again into the air, not really expecting an answer.

I scanned the area again and relaxed when I noticed nothing out of the ordinary. My fingernails became ones which humans have and my teeth shrunk and evened out.

I turned back around, but stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw.

“Who are you?”

I looked at the sight before me with a confused, but not angry look. There was a child sitting on the ground in front of me, playing with the grass. She could have been no older than four, and yet she was out here in the middle of nowhere all by herself. Her blonde shoulder-length hair framed her little chubby face, but hid her eyes from sight.

I coughed awkwardly, trying to attract her attention. She looked upwards at me, but did not reply, only smiled a timid smile. Only then I saw her eyes; they were yellow, almost neon yellow and glowed in the morning light. Then I understood that she must have somehow walked too far away from the mansion, or had gone exploring like me.

“Are you going to take me back?” She whispered, playing with a stem of grass in her hands.

“Why would I do that?” I replied, taking a seat opposite her. Crossing my legs, and putting my hands on my knees.

“They’re always trying to keep me in there; they never let me play outside.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because they lose me…” She answered, putting down the stem of grass back to the floor and looked me in the eyes. “Watch.”

I kept my eyes firmly on her; pupils not wavering, expecting anything. But then she suddenly disappeared into nothingness. My brow furrowed in confusion and I looked around for her. I blinked and my eyes flickered and changed what I saw. My eyes flickered from blue to white, the colour changing and blending in with the sclera.

Now all that my eyes could see was the heat from around me. They were no longer in colour, my eyes were heat sensors. I looked for the girl behind me, but saw no sign. I craned my neck back towards the front and saw the girl in the same place that she was before she disappeared, then I realised that she had not moved, only gone invisible.

“You haven’t moved.” I stated, cocking my head to the side in revelation.

“You… You can see me?” She whispered back in amazement. Moving her head from side to side in confirmation, she tested me to see if I had told the truth.

“Yes, I can see the heat given from your body.” She smiled and came back into view. I blinked and my eyes flickered back the normal state as they were before.

“So you’re a mutant?” I asked.

“uh huh.” She nodded. “I can disappear…”

She paused for a moment and looked up at me. “Are you different too?”

I opened my mouth to reply, but didn’t quite know what to say. “Yes.” I answered reluctantly.

“What’s your mutation?” She questioned me innocently, playing with the ends of her blonde hair.

_She wouldn’t want to see blue… It would scare her. Like it does to every child that sees me._

“Watch.” I replied with a smile as my hair when blue from tip to end, as well as my eyebrows and eyelashes went a dark shade of blue. She gasped and smiled a toothy smile at me, since one of her front teeth were missing.

“But- but your hair was brown before!” She gasped, reaching out to touch my hair and tugged on it.

“That was an optical illusion; I made you _think_ that it was brown.” I smiled. “The professor has been helping me with my telepathy.”

“…He scares me.” She replied, sticking her thumb into her mouth.

“And why is that?”

“Because he’s bald.”

I couldn’t not laugh at that, the child said it so seriously. “Really he’s nice.”

“I know…” She giggled. “He gave me a cookie when I arrived!”

I gasped and put my hand against my heart in mock surprise. “He didn’t give me a cookie when I arrived!”

_Though I did threaten to kill him… Maybe that’s why…_

She giggled and sucked on her thumb, picking at the end of her yellow dress with her other hand.

“What’s your name?” I questioned, remembering that I didn’t know and yet I had been talking with the child.

“Lilly.” She replied. “After the flower.”

“That’s sweet.” I answered, searching a little into her mind to discover who she was. _A normal childhood; friends, family, school. The same as any other child. And then came the mutation, rearing its ugly head and destroyed her life from the inside out. I received a flash of her parents, scared, humiliated, disappointed, betrayed before I withdrew from her mind when she spoke._

“What’s your name?” She asked, oblivious to the interrogation going on in her mind.

“Blue.”

“Is it because of your hair and eyes?” She asked with a full smile.

“Probably.”

She nodded, still smiling, and looked at the floral patterns on her dress.

“What happened to your parents, Lilly?”

She looked down and picked at the grass with one hand and fiddled with her hair with the other. “They went away and left me here.” She replied dejectedly.

I sighed in sympathy for Lilly, and turned my head to the side in thought. “Come on, let’s get you back to the mansion in time for lunch.”

“I’ll show you my toys!” She exclaimed. “I have lots of dolls and soft toys that I want you to see.”

“Of course.” I answered, standing up and brushing the mud of my slacks. I outstretched my hand and helped her up to her feet.

She stood up, slid on her little sandals and smiled at me.

“This way.” I spoke, flicking my head to the direction of the mansion, as I headed back towards the fields. “What do you want for lunch, Lilly?” I asked as I walked, though I received no reply. “Lilly?”

“ _Blue_ …”

I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around at her whimper. A growl ripped from my throat at what I saw.

“Let her go.” I growled, teeth clenched. I snarled at the man holding her by her throat, he had a lighter to her face and was smiling sinisterly at me.

“She is only a child.” I protested, baring my teeth. There were tears forming in Lilly’s eyes and she struggled and tried, but failed to get out of his hold.

“Who are you?” I gnashed, hands curling into fists and my talons dug into my skin.

“Pyro.” He answered, voice sickly sweet as he smiled at me.

“Well then Pyro, let her go otherwise I will _rip_ your throat out and _tear_ you apart limb from limb. Your decision.”

“Let her go, Pyro.” A voice from behind him spoke.

I growled at the voice, one which I recognised.

Magneto.

And here I was thinking that I wouldn’t see him again soon, yet again I’m wrong. Pyro shoved Lilly out of his hold and she stumbled to the floor, scraping her knees and getting her yellow dress stained with mud. She picked herself up again, rubbing her hands against each other; trying to numb the pain. Not looking behind, she ran over to me, tears streaming form her eyes.

“Get behind me, Lilly.” I ordered, hand protecting her from their cold grasp. She grabbed onto my leg, arms wrapping around it securely as she hid her face from sight.

“What do you want?” I asked Magneto, growling every syllable.

“You.”

_Shit._

* * *

 

_My mamma always told me not to be afraid of the dark, but the problem is, you never know what may be lurking in the dark until its too late. And right know, I just want to get out of the dark…_

She ran as fast as her little legs could take her, not looking back, consequently, not knowing if they were still following her. She just couldn’t take the chance. Occasionally she would stumble and graze her knee, though after a few miles of running, her legs were dripping blood constantly from fresh wounds and were making a puddle of crimson liquid onto the muddy ground every step that she ran. She flinched as she heard a noise behind her, her eyes filling up with unshed tears, threatening to fall, as she tried to stay quiet. She knew they could smell her fear, it was radiating off her in waves, even though she knew that they could not see her.

She hid behind an old oak tree, sparing a glance behind her shoulder. Finally they had stopped following her, but she must get back to the mansion and soon as possible. She took a cautious step out from behind the tree, her feet tapping lightly against the roots. She let her guard down, he form visible to the eyes.

She gently wiped off the tears from her tear-stained face with her palm, and snivelled away the remaining unshed tears. She was about to head off again when suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder. A scream echoed from her throat, as she flinched away from the pressure on her shoulder. She turned around to face her attacker with fear written on her features.

“Calm down, It’s only me!” A soft voice spoke, instantly calming her nerves. She looked up to find gentle amber eyes staring down at her, contrasting with the navy blue skin and dark azure hair.

“Day took her, Wurt, day took her!” Lilly shouted, his speech getting scrambled in the haste of her words. She pointed behind her and jumped up and down, trying to get him to understand.

“Calm down, Lilly, calm down. Zey took who?” He spoke clearly, a slight German accent in his words.

“Blue.”

* * *

My eyes felt like they were glued shut and my head felt like it was ready to explode. An ache was forming at the back of my skull as blood dripped down my forehead. It even hurt to think. My mind was a haze, and my thoughts were scattered. From my laboured breathing and the amount of effort it took to inhale and pain which was caused from doing so, I concluded that I had a collapsed lung. _Crap…_ My back ached and every time I moved a muscle, a sharp pain spread like a fire around my body, originating from my spine. I could not feel my lower body, and as I tried to move my feet, nothing happened. I growled in pain and frustration; my spine had been broken.

Knowing what I must do to repair the damage, I moved my spine sharply so that my back arched; the spine broke back into place and new bone grew quickly over the broken ones. I had to do this because I didn’t want the new bone growing in not the right place, meaning that I would have to break my back again and again until it was in the correct position and grew there.

However, this was not a painless process, and at the end, my throat was raw from the screaming and agony. I slowly felt my lung heal itself, the damaged skin repairing and the gash on my forehead decreased to a minor splinter on my head. The aching at the back of my skull receded to just a bruise and caused me no further pain than a dull throb.

When I moved my head to observe my surroundings, I suddenly felt nauseous and lightheaded. The bile slowly rose up my throat. With a choked sound, I swallowed the bile back down, not wanting to spill my guts when I don’t even know where I am.

 _Magneto_ …

His face suddenly flashed into my mind, and anger gripped my consciousness.

I balled my hands into fists, not even noticing the broken bones in my fingers. I tugged against them, trying to move, but found myself restrained to a chair. I roar broke through my mouth, cold and harsh. My eyes glared into the darkness that surrounded me; I was restrained, but wouldn’t be for long.

“Fascinating…” I heard a voice from somewhere around me speak, I tried to pin point it but with no avail.

“Show yourself, coward.” I growled, baring my teeth. A man walked out from the shadows, ruby cape billowing out behind him. “Magneto.” I snarled.

The metal restraints tightened around my wrists, hard enough to leave bruises. More and more metal wires wrapped around me; up my arms, up my legs, keeping me securely in place with no room to move, let alone breathe.

I snarled, spitting in his direction. “It’ll take a lot more than that to keep me in this position.”

“I have a lot more, but nevertheless, I do always need another high level mutant at my side.” He spoke, looking out towards the darkness of the enclosed room. The light above me flickered as I heard movement around me. “Jean.” Magneto summoned.

A woman stepped out from the shadows, her body was clad in red so that it contrasted with her crimson hair. Her eyes were dark and hollow, fear pricked in Blue’s heart, but she would not let it get the best of her. The woman face was pale, like all the emotion had been stripped from it, leaving an empty void in its place

“Who the hell are you?” I spat, snarling in her direction.

The woman paid no attention to my remarks, and just walked towards me. Her black boots hitting the concrete in regular intervals, her pace never slowing nor speeding up. “What are you doing?” I questioned, the woman only seconds from reaching me.

“Helping you.” With those words, Jean grasped Blue my with both hands. Her palms resting roughly on my cheeks, burning into the skin and leaving it raw and aching. Searing pain spread through every vain in my body, encasing my mind and leaving my thoughts searing with agony. A scream tore from my throat, though; no one could hear my yells, therefore, no one came to my aid…

* * *

“Ve need to go and get her.” Kurt protested, hands flailing around him in his attempt to convey the seriousness of the conversation, or should I say, debate. “She is just a little girl, god knows vhat zey have done to her. She’s probably scared and lonely… Logan, she needs our help!”

“Girl can handle herself. “ Logan huffed, cleaning the wheels on his motorbike in the garage.

“She’s new to this life, Magneto is doing heaven knows vhat to ze poor girl.” Kurt started pacing, muttering under his breath with worry smeared over his features. But stopped short as a noise pulled him from his thoughts.

The wind gushed as the doors were thrown wide open, stray leaves flew in and crackled against the polished flooring. There was a silhouette standing at the entrance, though the darkness was disguising their identity.

“Hey.” The figure spoke, distinctively feminine.

“Blue?” Kurt questioned.

“Yeah, you _do not_ know what shit I’ve just been through.” She spoke, walking into the light. Her clothes were torn and stained with crimson blood, some drying and turning a murky brown. Though, none of her features have been damaged and every cut had healed.

“h-how?” Kurt asked, amazed.

“I ain’t no fairy-tale princess; I can take care of myself. And I most certainly don’t need any _prince_ saving my arse.” She answered, her voice hard and sharp. “I’m going to sleep. See you all in the morning.”

“Good night.” Kurt answered, trance-like.

“Night.” Logan spoke, voice gruff.  

“Blue!” I voice cried in happiness, holding a teddy bear in one hand.

“Lilly.” Blue stated, no emotion whatsoever being revealed through her facade. The child ran up to her, but stopped short. “Blue?” Lilly whispered, confused.

“Good night.” She stated, walking up the stairs and heading to her chambers.

* * *

She had ran. That’s the only thing she knows how to do right. She’s been running all her life, never slowing and never stopping, driven to loneliness by the omission from society simply because she was born a mutant. A mutation in her DNA that she had no control over. Or so she thought. However, now , things had changed. Finally, she had found a home where she felt like she belonged. Dare she say it, a _family_. But the cracks in her paradise had soon begun to make their appearance. Destroying her bliss as a ‘cure’ for mutants came into being.

She stood, observing the growing line with hidden eyes. The people queued, humiliated and embarrassed by what they desired inside of the building. A growing crowd watched them. Some held up signs of protest, yelling abuse at the mutants, some throwing items to cause pain at the already shamed people. Yells of ‘no to the cure’ were chanted at the growing line whilst Blue looked on at the scene unfolding before her. She had debated it, of course, debated receiving the cure, but there was no scientific evidence to show that this miracle ‘cure’ was a permanent solution and wouldn’t leave without any side-effects. And, well, who was she without… Blue? Blue protects her, Blue has shielded her from all the pain that has been put before her. Without her saviour, god knows what she would be. Or who. An empty shell of a person she once was, she supposed.

The mutant cure was now available to the public and many were desperate for the opportunity to finally become ‘normal’ in the eyes of others. So the mutant sat by a tree, watching reporter after reporter’s their own take on the scene. However, suddenly, the glass windows smashed in the top floor and a figure darted out from above. Screams could be heard as it fell, but a pair of pure white wings held it up and it flew over their heads like an angel. She smirked and picked up her book, her hair turning blue from the roots to the tip as she walked away.

That had been the last time she had smile since the incident. Since she was taken and since he had… died. Now, she preferred to stay in her room. Away from anything that has the potential to harm her. She sat on the navy blue cotton sheets upon her bed, staring at the wall as if it held the answer to every question she could possibly ask. But it didn’t, and she was left to stare, hoping that somehow he would speak to her if she gazed long enough. No one dared enter, only Charles Xavier would have the audacity to, but he was the reason that she in this state. He was dead and he wasn’t coming back. The one person who saved her from her living hell has now left her in one. Jean Grey had betrayed them in the worst of ways and, unknowing, had murdered the professor in her alter ego, the Phoenix.

A knock could be heard from behind the door, three light hits to the wood and then silence as the person waited patiently for an answer, but received none. The door clicked open after a minute or two and a small, fragile figure stepped through. Pink slip on shoes covered her feet and a yellow knee-length dress covered the rest. Hesitant yellow eyes peered through the open crack of the door. Blue turned to look, but found nothing there. “Lilly, don’t hide, I can sense you lingering by my door.” She sighed and the figure reappeared after she spoke.

“Boo can I talk to you?” Lilly mumbled, holding her toy doll in one hand whilst her other was clasped around the door handle. She gingerly opened the door wider to the dark room, “What happened when they took you? Why are you so sad?”

“Why do you want to know, Lilly?” Blue sighed, turning to look at the small child.

“Because I don’t like seeing you sad…”

Blue breathed and patted the spot next to her. Lilly clambered onto the bed, clutching her doll tightly to her chest as Blue spoke, “Magneto tried to convince me to join him, said I would be a valuable asset. Jean tried to pry into my head, I don’t know how but I escaped... I- I just haven’t felt myself since, I’m sorry I haven’t talked to you a lot, but after what happened to Charles, I haven’t felt like moving.”

“I miss him…” Lilly muttered, curling in on Blue’s side.

“Me too.” Blue admitted, “How about we watch some looney tunes or something?” She asked to Lilly and the girl nodded her head with a small smile. Blue grabbed the remote and turned on the television at the foot of her bed, the channel automatically switching to the news.

 _“Major mutant activity is taking place upon Alcatraz island. It appears that a massive attack is raging on and has resulted in destroying Worthington's facility which holds the ‘cure’, who is only a child, inside of it. From our helicopters, we can see that some form of battle is going on between mutants that are called the ‘brotherhood’ and the famous x-men who are working alongside the soldiers protecting the facility. There will be updates coming soon when we know more about the situation…”_ The reporter spoke, the TV showing the devastation and damage that was raging on inside the island.

“Boo, you have to do something!” Lilly proclaimed, staring helplessly at the screen.

“Stay here…” Blue got to her feet, her eyes glancing over the screen before she burst into a sprint, leaving Lilly who had opened her mouth to say something.

 “… But I want to help.”

* * *

Blue arrived on Alcatraz island as soon as she could. However, she felt someone watching her, following and lying in wait, but most days she felt this presence and thought nothing of it. Nevertheless, she continued. However, unbeknownst to her, Lilly had followed her from the mansion, hiding a safe distance behind.

Blue watched the chaos unfold before her, she watched Magneto stop Logan by using his mutation and then watched as Hank inserted the cure into Magneto from behind, using Logan as a distraction. Magneto fell to his knees, toppling over as the serum inserted by the syringe filled his veins. The poison travelling through his body in a matter of seconds. Jean watched the happenings develop, never once doing anything to stop them from reducing Magneto to a fragile human. Logan turned to look at her, relief flooding his body, “it’s over Jean,” He sighed, “It’s over.”

Swiftly, arm guards surrounded them, holding their weapons filled with syringes of the cure and fired upon Jean, “NO, DON’T SHOOT!” Logan yelled, holding out a hand to stop the guards. He screamed as the guards turned to ash before them and Jean levitated in mid-air as her telepathy grew stronger, her eyes turning black as anger encased every fibre of her being.

“Everyone get out of here.” Hank ordered. Water floated in waves around them and Blue ran out. The Phoenix stood, unmoving as she stared at Logan. “STOP!” Blue screamed, making Jean turn around. She outstretched her hand, flicking her wrist and Blue went flying backwards, her skin flaking off and bone showed through. The wounds quickly healed and the mutant gathered herself to her feet once again, rage boiling like flowing magma through her cool exterior. Her hair burned Blue and she engraved her foot upon the ground with an almighty stamp, the ground trembling as Jean stepped back, her posture becoming unstable as she shook from the force of the hit. The only ones left were Blue, Logan and Jean, however, all of Jean’s focus was now on Blue and her mind was set on the task of Blue’s demise.

Cobalt light filled Blue’s eyes and her skin took on an unnatural watery complexion. The waves from the lake grew like willow trees around them, entwining and interlacing before their eyes, circling them as if the water was a bird of prey looking for its next meal. Blue cracked her back and neck, rolling her shoulders and focused all of her telepathy on this task. A sea of fury rippled around her like a wave of Velvet Ocean whilst her eyes glowed whilst her body shook with unmeasurable fury and power. “You killed him… He only wanted to help you and you killed him!” She snarled.

The phoenix laughed, “Does that make you sad… hmm, monster?” she whispered, a nasal and brittle quality to her voice as she spoke. Blue’s eyes dimmed as a memory flashed across her face. _“Why do you even bother helping me…?” the young girl sighed, looking at the professor as she destroyed yet another punching bag, “I am a monster.”_

 _“There are monsters in this world, Blue…” Xavier admitted gravely. “But you are not one of them.”_ He mind came back to the present. Cracks of cerulean appeared upon her face as her anger boiled below the surface like a molten lake of ice. “There _are_ monsters in this world like you, Jean, but I am not one of them.” She outstretched her hand, curling her fingers into a fist, using her telepathy to break down the others mental walls. Skin peeled from Jean’s face as Blue roared, a purely animalistic instinct, using all the power she possessed to drain Jean. A hurricane of ice and fire swirled around them as the two floated mid-air. Lilly watched on from afar, horror etched upon her features and she gasped when she noticed Logan striding painfully closer to Jean from behind, his skin peeling and the adamantium shining through. “You would die for them?” Jean growled.

“Gladly.” Blue answered, sparing no time at pondering over the question as she pushed Jean to her knees.

“Not for them, for you…” Logan answered, his voice becoming apparent from behind the Phoenix.

Blue’s eyes faded and Jean took that moment of weakness as an opportunity for devastation.  The Phoenix flicked her hand and the Muramasa blade sliced through Blue’s abdomen, the blade covered with a layer of the cure. The world came to a halt. The tip split her skin and pierced a hole through her internal organs. Pain encasing every nerve in her body.

Crimson blood pooled and Blue’s hands grasped onto the wound as the blade withdrew from her body. She looked in Jean eyes, shocked, before her body crumpled to the ground, the back of her skull colliding with the ground and her posture went ridged _._ Her mind faded back to the circus, a distant memory echoing throughout her skull as the rest of the world faded to black, _Noise. So much noise. Snide Laughter, clapping, then silence. Always silence._ The hollowed face of Jean Grey stared back at her, the cracks in her façade splitting open as a tear escaped her blackened eye. Exhaustion finally overcame Blue’s body, a last breath escaping her when her eyes clouded; the once blue iris’ turning to a murky brown whilst her hair once again became a dull auburn. Her breathing slowed to a halt.

Logan stabbed Jean as Blue’s body fell to the floor, tears filling his eyes.

“BLUE!” Lilly screamed, turning visible as she ran over to her friend.  Colour drained from her face at the realisation of what had happened. The girl fell to her knees as tears filled her fair eyes. “Blue…”The mutant sobbed as she clasped the others hand around hers, holding Blue’s limp body as Logan held the broken remains of Jean.

\--

…

..

.

One

.

Two

..

Three

…

Years had passed and Lilly had given up on the childish hope of Blue ever returning, finally coming to the realisation that her friend wasn’t coming back. And never will.

Time had ticked by since that dreadful day and she had grown older, no longer a naïve child, but nightmares still plagued the young girls mind even when she was awake. One night in particular, she had given up trying to get to sleep and just laid there in her bed, thinking of what her life would be if Blue was still alive. A wave or air blew over her sheets as light from outside in the corridor filled her room, the door creaking open slowly. The clock on her bedside cabinet ticked and silence filled around her, she waited a moment before closing her eyes, willing tears not to fall from her eyes.

_‘Hello,’_

Lilly bolted upright with a gasp and wildly looked around, holding her doll to her as a smile filled her small face.

_‘Didn’t think I was dead, did you?’_


End file.
